


Timelines Apart

by aarid



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarid/pseuds/aarid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he hadn't been expecting Dirk to show up. Maybe he'd just been ignoring the possibility on purpose.</p>
<p>((Update ficlet for the "Dream Dirk: Dream" exchange.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines Apart

He hadn't be ready for this.

One second they were standing there, trying to figure out what to do about the sudden outburst the _last_ visitor had unleashed on the dead punky troll chick--and the next, his Bro was standing there. 

No one said anything. No one had any words. The trolls were all too confused, the mayor never knew what was going on, and god forfuckingbid Dave ever understand what's seriously going on in Rose's mind. Well, he was her dad, technically. Right? She had to be thinking _something_ about seeing him. Or maybe she was analyzing his own reaction? He had to look pretty fucking brilliant, standing there, mouth agape, eyes wide behind his shades. He hadn't seen his brother since he had watched him die.

He'd spent so long just standing there.... He hadn't been ready for that one, either.

All of this thought process occurred in the span of an awkward pause. Before the Knight of Time could collect himself and put his face back on, an eerily familiar voice filtered out into the expansive dream bubble. Somehow, this only served to knock Dave even further on his ass. Probably because this asshole was just going to leave.

Finally, his mouth closed, and he swallowed, trying to force himself to speak up. His voice wouldn't come, and he couldn't tell if it was shock at the situation, or anger at the Derse dreamer in front of him. He was going to walk out again, after so long? After Dave had been waiting for so fucking long to see him? That wasn't fair. This wasn't fucking fair.

Dave watched his brother as he explained his situation. He didn't want to go? He wanted to talk? To meet them? Didn't he realize who was standing right there? His own flesh and fucking blood! Didn't he have a version of Dave in his world? Didn't he want to see him?!

... Or had Dave messed up? Had he not been enough for him? Had he ruined things with his brother without even knowing it..?

It was very slight when his shoulders slumped in disappointment. Maybe someone else would speak up and stop him. Would Aranea do it? She seemed the type. Or maybe they really should just let him walk out. He had another life to get to. He had other people to deal with. His own problems. Dave was not his problem. Not in this life.

In the end, internal conflict won out. Dave never opened his mouth.


End file.
